One Tree Hill Season 9
by MeganSmithOTH
Summary: okay so this is just my version of season nine of One Tree Hill, possibly the best TV show ever!
1. 901  Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first time writing a fanfic, so please bear with me.

This is just my version of season nine, the final season, of One Tree Hill.

Okay, so this is just Chapter 1 of the first episode.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

"Sshh…" Haley James Scott sat in her armchair, holding her nine month old baby Lydia in her arms, trying to calm her down.

"Hey, baby!" Haley looked up to see her husband, Nathan Scott, standing at the nursery door.

"Hi, honey!" Haley said, smiling, relieved that Nathan was here to take over.

"Eh, I was talking to Lydia!" Nathan said, chuckling, as he walked towards them.

"Oh, _ha ha_, funny man! We'll see if you're still saying that later on tonight!" Haley said, with a smirk on her face. She knew how to mess with her husband.

"Okay, okay, I'll drop it," Nathan said, "so, how are my two favourite girls?" he questioned, giving Lydia a kiss on the fore-head and Haley a kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, alright," Haley replied, "but poor Lydia was up all night, coughing and she hasn't even gone down for her nap yet, and it's already 2pm. She should be asleep right now."

Nathan leaned down to his wife and gave her a comforting hug. "So, not too good?" he said.

"Yeah, pretty much." Haley sighed, completely exhausted.

"Where's Jamie?" Nathan asked.

"He's downstairs eating his lunch." Haley answered, referring to the sandwich she just about had enough time to make him.

"Well," Nathan began to suggest, "I was planning on going to the Rivercourt to meet up with Clay and Skills and have a game," he said, "how about I take Jamie with me and I'll bring Lydia in her stroller and you can go lie down for a while?"

"But what about dinner?" Haley questioned.

"Just go to bed, you nerd! I'll make dinner before we leave. Jamie can help me." Nathan responded.

"Okay, if you're sure." Haley said, standing up and handing Lydia to Nathan.

"Yes, I'm sure, now go and sleep!" Nathan ordered.

Haley walked out of the nursery and in the direction of her and Nathan's bedroom. A few seconds later, she popped her head around the door.

"Nathan…" she called.

"Yes, Hales?" Nathan said, sighing at the fact she wasn't in bed yet.

"Thanks for this." she said and she walked to their room.

"So, how's my baby girl?" Nathan said in his baby voice as he lifted Lydia up in the air.

"Hey, babe!" Quinn James greeted her boyfriend as she walked into the kitchen of their gorgeous beach house.

"Morning, Quinn!" Clay Evans returned the greeting to his girlfriend.

"So," Clay started, "what have you got planned for today?"

"Well," Quinn said, "Brooke asked me to take a few photos of her, Julian and the boys as a nice picture to put in their house and Nathan just called to ask me could I take Hales' afternoon shift at the café because she was up all night with Lydia."

"And you?" she asked.

"I'm meeting up with Nate-" Clay was interrupted by the ringing of his phone.

He looked at the screen, it read 'NATHAN'.

"Speaking of Nate." Clay said as he pressed the answer button on his cell.

"Hey, Nate! We were just talking about you! We still on for today?"

"Hi, Clay! Yeah, we are but is it okay that I bring Jamie and Lydia with me? Hales is sleeping-" Nathan was cut off.

"Yeah, Quinn was telling me she was up all night with Lydia. How is she?" he asked

"Yeah, Hales is fine, she's just exhausted, but Lydia has a bad cough and she hasn't slept so I thought if I brought her in her stroller, she'd fall asleep."

"Of course, Nate, that's no problem! I haven't seen the J-Man in a while so I'll pick you up at your house. Is three thirty okay?"

"Yeah," Nathan said, "but I could be five minutes or so late 'cause I'm making dinner."

"Oh, okay…" Clay said, sounding a bit worried.

"What?" Nathan questioned.

"Good luck and tell Jamie, Hales and Lydia the same!" he said, with a tone of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yeah, keep talking Evans; I'll beat your ass on the court! It's you that'll need the luck!" Nathan replied.

"Okay, Nate, we'll see! See you at three thirty!"

"Kay, we'll see you then!"

The call ended.

"So, yeah," Clay started, "I think you've guessed that we're going to the Rivercourt?"

"Yeah," Quinn said, as she put two slices of bread into the toaster, "if you guys are _that _competitive over the phone, I can only imagine what you're both like on the court!"

"Well, I'd ask you to come and see for yourself but you have to be at Karen's in twenty minutes!" Clay said, reminding Quinn that she would be late if she didn't move _quickly_!

"Oh crap!" she said, taking multiple humongous bites out of her toast, "Brooke is gonna be _so _mad at me!" she said, her voice trailing into their bedroom as she was getting changed.

"Do you want me to drive you there?" Clay shouted into the bedroom, "I have to pick up Nate and the kids anyway?"

"Please!" Quinn shouted, her voice a bit muffled as she was brushing her teeth.

"Okay, I'll be waiting in your car!" he shouted as he picked up Quinn's car keys off the counter and made his way to the car.

Not long after, Quinn appeared at the door and ran down the stairs towards her car and got in the passenger side. Clay started laughing hysterically.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Well for starters, your shirt is inside out!" he said, still trying to contain his laughter.

Quinn sighed as she took her shirt off and put it on the right way.

"Anything else?" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah," Clay continued, "you have toothpaste _all over _your mouth! But don't worry, I'll take care of that…" he said seductively as he leaned in to kiss her.

They pulled away after about five minutes and Quinn put on her seatbelt.

"What are you so happy about?" Quinn asked, referring to the big smile on Clay's face.

"That was really nice toothpaste!" he said as they drove off.

"Julian, I'll be home when Quinn gets here to take over!" Brooke Davis Baker explained to her husband Julian Baker over the phone.

"And when will that be, Brooke?" Julian questioned.

"Any minute now, honey!" Brooke answered, just as Quinn came running in the door.

"Your late, Quinn James!" Brooke scolded.

"Last time I checked, this was Karen's Café, not Tree Hill High!" Quinn joked.

"Yeah, yeah, just get to work, I already have some sandwiches in the grill, lasagne's in the oven and fries are in the pan. You know what to do! Oh and I'll see you at my house in two hours!" Brooke said, her voice trailing as she was walking out the door.

"Brooke!" Brooke heard Quinn's cry for help in the distance as she was getting into her car.

She sat down, buckled up and let out the biggest sigh of relief.

"Okay," she said, "homeward bound!"

The drive to her house was a short one and that was good because Brooke really wanted to see her boys.

All three of them, Julian and the twins, Davis and Jude. The twins were just gone a month old and they were hers and Julian's one in a million, their miracle.

She got out of the car and took it all in, she had the life. A perfect husband, gorgeous twin boys, amazing friends and she lived in the amazing town that was Tree Hill. What could be better?

She opened door and said, "Hello! Momma's home!"

Julian came into the living room from the boys' bedroom with Davis in left arm and Jude in his right.

"Look, boys," Julian said, "Mommy is home!" he said in his baby voice.

"Gimme my babies!" she said holding out her arms wide.

She took the twins in her arms and gave them both a kiss on their cheeks.

"Oh, I've missed the two of you _so_ much!" and she did, even though she was only at the café from eight until three.

"Have they had a nap?" Brooke asked.

"Nope, I fed them and changed their diapers. I was just about to put them in their cribs before you came in." he said.

"Okay," she said, "you take Davis and I'll stick with Jude and we'll put them down for a nap. Then we can have a little time to ourselves…" she said in a sexy way.

They put the twins in their cribs and each gave them a kiss.

"Well, Mr Baker," Brooke said, as she opened up the wine cabinet, "would you like a glass of Pinot Gigi?"

"Why, yes I would, Mrs Baker!" Julian replied.

Brooke poured two glasses and set them down on the table in front of the sofa and sat down beside Julian. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"So," Brooke started, "how's your day been, honey?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was good," he said, "I mainly played with the boys, fed them, changed their diapers and looked over a few scripts that my dad sent me."

"That's good, any scripts you're interested in?" she asked, curious.

"No, none yet, but I'm not finished looking through them all, so hopefully I'll find one." he replied

"Well, don't worry, you'll find one eventually!" she said.

Julian leaned in and passionately kissed Brooke.

"I love you, Brooke Davis!" he said lovingly.

"I love you, Julian Baker!" she returned the sign of affection and they continued their kiss.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>Okay, so as you can tell, there wasn't a lot of drama in that chapter, but trust me, there will be some to come!<p>

So let's leave it at only 2 reviews to unlock Chapter 2, 'cos I know I'm new :)

Thanks,

Megan x


	2. 901 Chapter 2

Hi everyone!

WOW! I am really surprised at the feed-back for chapter 1!

This chapter is 600 words less than the last one because I had a bit of writers' block but trust me, chapter 3 will be _way _longer!

There are also not as much 'couple moments' in this chapter because most of the couples are doing separate things, except for Brulian that is, but there will be more couple things going on in chapters 3 and 4!

And to answer your questions:

**haleydavisbaker: **yes there will be more Brulian! There's a bit of them in this chapter, but there will definitely be more of them throughout this episode

**OTHLeytonFan: **I'm planning on basing most of it on the spoilers, but not all of it, you'll find out in the next few episodes! And yes! I will be bringing Leyton back _and_ for more than one episode because I _loved _Leyton!

**LVEU: **as I said above, I will be bringing back Leyton!

Okay, so here goes!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

* * *

><p>Clay pulled into Nathan's house to see Nathan and Jamie standing in the driveway. Nathan was holding and comforting a crying Lydia and Jamie was standing beside them, bouncing the basketball that his uncle Lucas had sent him for his seventh birthday.<p>

He pulled up beside the three of them and got out of the car to help Nathan because he looked like he needed it.

"Sshh…" Nathan said, cradling Lydia in his arms, rocking her from side to side.

"Need a hand, Nate?" Clay asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Nathan replied.

"Okay, I'll put the stroller in the trunk." Clay said, folding up the stroller and putting it into the trunk of Quinn's car.

"Hey, J-Man!" Clay said, referring to Jamie, who looked completely bored out of his skull, "How about you sit shotgun? Your dad and Lydia can sit in the back."

Jamie's face lit up. "Okay! Thanks Clay!" He stopped dribbling his basketball and got into the front seat of the car.

Nathan walked over to Clay, holding Lydia, who was still crying, but not as loud.

"Thanks, man. Jamie's feeling a bit left-out today. I think it's just because Lydia hasn't stopped crying, so the attention's been on her." Nathan said, thanking Clay for making Jamie feel important too.

"No problem, Nate, how're you doing?" Clay asked, concerned for his friend.

"I'm fine, but I don't know how Haley does it for a whole night, because I can't even do it for a couple hours. She _is _calming down a bit though. If the crying doesn't stop though, I'm gonna take her to the doctor." Nathan said.

"Well," Clay said, sounding like he had an idea, "Hales is in bed now, right?" he asked.

"Yeah… why do you ask?" Nathan said, curiously.

"Well, if you guys want a night to yourselves, me and Quinn could take Lydia and Jamie for the night?" Clay suggested, "Have a fun night with them, you know? And besides, Quinn hasn't seen the J-Man in a while, or Lydia for that matter."

"Clay, you don't hav-" Nathan was cut off by Clay's insisting.

"No, Nate. You and Hales haven't been out in a while, and I'm sure you haven't had a quiet night in with Hales either?" he questioned

"Yeah, you're right…" Nathan said, "only if you're positive?"

"Nathan, I'm sure! After the Rivercourt, I'll drop you home and take Jamie and Lydia home with me and Quinn."

"Okay, thanks, man. You're really helping us out here." Nathan said, being genuinely sincere.

"Okay' c'mon, let's go, Skills is waiting on us!" Clay said, walking around to his side of the car while Nathan got in the back seat and placed Lydia on his lap, who was falling asleep, unsurprisingly because she had been crying all day _and _night!

They buckled up.

"So, Jamie, how about you and Lydia have a sleepover at the beach house tonight?" Clay asked, as they drove off.

* * *

><p>"Toasted ham and cheese with fries?" Quinn yelled out the order, waiting for it to be claimed. She had been run off her feet at the café.<p>

"Yes!" a man's voice called out, "that's me!"

Without looking up, Quinn handed the customer his plate.

"Thank you, Ms James." the voice said.

Quinn looked up to find herself looking at none other than Dan Scott, the man who, only last year, helped her attempt to kill Katie, her and Clay's stalker/attempted murderer. She never expected to see him again, especially here in Tree Hill, because he definitely wasn't welcome.

"What are _you _doing here?" Quinn asked, annoyed that he was here in the first place.

"I'm here to see my grandchildren, especially my new granddaughter. What's her name again?" Dan said, in his normal tone of voice.

"It's Lydia." Quinn said angrily, "and I'm positive Haley and Nathan _don't_ want _you _seeing her."

"I'll respect that," he said, "but I want to see her. I didn't come back to Tree Hill for nothing."

"Goodbye, Ms James." Dan said, not giving Quinn enough time to respond. He picked up his sandwich and walked out of the café.

"**Ugh! **What an _**ass**_!" Quinn screamed as soon as the door closed behind him, knocking a plate of fries to the floor in the process.

Quinn continued with work for another hour until one of the girls that Haley and Brooke hired came to take over.

Quinn picked up her camera bag and walked out of the café, taking off her apron on her way out.

Brooke was waiting outside in her car, with one of the twins, who was dressed in a cute, tiny suit, presumably Davis because he wasn't crying like Jude always did.

"Hi, Brooke! Thanks for picking me up!" Quinn said.

"Hi, Quinn, Julian's at home with Jude getting ready." Brooke said. She was wearing a black, just above knee-length dress and red heels. She was also done up, face wise, wearing red lipstick and brown eyeliner.

"You look pretty!" Quinn said enthusiastically.

"Why, thank you!" Brooke said, as she tousled her freshly curled hair.

* * *

><p>Brooke pulled up outside her house and turned around to find Davis fast asleep.<p>

"You go on in Quinn, Julian will open the door for you" Brooke whispered.

"Okay, no problem" Quinn whispered back, "I'll see you in there."

Quinn un-buckled her seatbelt, got out of the car and headed towards Brooke's front door.

Meanwhile, Brooke did the same, but went around the other side of the car to carefully 'extract' Davis from his car seat so not to wake him, even though he had to be awake for the family photo. Brooke did so, and felt like a secret agent or something like that.

She walked carefully towards the door and went inside to find Julian sitting on the sofa, holding a sleeping Jude and Quinn sitting on one of the kitchen stools drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey, Brooke" Julian said quietly.

"Hi, sweetie," Brooke said, "how about we put the boys to bed for a half hour and Quinn can take our photos first?"

Julian nodded and they walked to the twins' room together.

"You look beautiful, Mrs Baker!" Julian said sincerely, while putting Jude into his crib.

"Not too shabby yourself, Mr Baker!" Brooke returned the sign of affection, while putting Davis in his.

They gave each boy a kiss on the fore-head, a gesture to wish them a good nap.

The two of them walked out of the twins' room and towards the kitchen, where Quinn was setting up her camera, attaching the lenses and what not.

"You guys ready?" Quinn asked, after picking the correct lens to use for the job.

Julian and Brooke looked at each other, smiled and looked back at Quinn.

"Yes!" they said simultaneously.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>Okay, everyone so that's it! Dan is back! He'll appear a good few times throughout the story! And the whole Naley date evening will begin in Chapter 4 and probably go through to chapter 5 or 6, I can't wait for that! And the same with Quinn and Clay's sleepover with Jamie and Lydia. Still working out what will happen with Brulian!<p>

Any suggestions?

As I said, there's not many 'couple moments' , this was more of a friendship moments chapter!

Okay so let's raise the mark a bit! how about 4 reviews to unlock chapter 3? :D

And just so you all know, chapter 3 might take a little longer to get up because I'm writing it as I type, unlike the other two, which I had written already!

Thanks,

Megan x


End file.
